


Tired

by KnightOfLoyalty



Series: Consequence [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dream Smp, Dream is just, Gen, kind of, l'manburg, so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfLoyalty/pseuds/KnightOfLoyalty
Summary: Dream is tired.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Consequence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983682
Comments: 5
Kudos: 290





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Purely Dream POV

His parents were gone by the time he was 16.

He never liked the crown. The tears were barely dry on his cheeks when it was first placed upon him. He threw it away the first chance he got. Casting it into a pool of lava.

Maybe that was a mistake.

Who knows.

But he watched the golden band as it melted and bubbled, it’s jewels sinking with it. It felt incredibly alone.

It was his friends who found him. Sitting curled up  _ somewhere _ underground, the bubbling lava right in front of him.

That was the only chance he had to grieve, really.

Then he started to wear the mask.

And it is that mask that became the symbol of his authority. Not a crown. It was a plain white mask with a simple, painted, smile. That, along with the green hood, was as recognizable as he could get.

This was him.

This was a king far too young to rule a kingdom, a country.

As for the reason why he wore the mask. Well. Just ask any one of his close friends. He was an emotional person. His face betrayed his thoughts. So he chose to hide it.

In all fairness, he didn’t rule alone. That was untrue. He had his friends by his side of course.

Punz was 19 and George was 18, barely considered an adult. And Sapnap was 14.

He, himself, was 16.

The only person they could maybe call an adult was Bad. And he was far too kind.

When they came, he told them — warned them — to not kill each other, don’t steal, don’t sell drugs.

At least. He tried to.

Each rule was trampled over and his words meant nothing to them.

Wilbur Soot dragged Tubbo, Tommyinnit, Eret, and Fundy, his own son, into a pointless war.

11, 11, 16, 15.

And he was painted as a villain. All who opposed Wilbur were. His tirades of freedom and independence. To be painted heroes. In golden hues of glory.

Wilbur Soot has a way with words and Dream was a villain.

He took that role as well as he could.

If he couldn’t stop the bloodshed, he would at least end it quickly.

And he did.

A deal was made and a trap was set. He blew up their “nation” to kingdom come and he wasn’t king anymore.

He wasn’t their ruler anymore.

But Eret didn’t hold the same power as him.

No one else here does.

And then a duel was set and won.

Tommyinnit was 16. He was 21.

He didn’t feel anything as he knocked the arrow loose.

Tommy screamed.

It hit the teen’s shoulder, it won't kill him.

He’d make sure of it.

It was a pointless war, it should not cost a life.

He held the discs in his hand, the teen handing it to him with reluctance.

The metal was cold in his hand.

With the crown on Eret’s head, he left.

He was so tired.

But he couldn’t afford to be far.

Of course not.

He was so tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am after finding a certain tumblr post  
> https://f4c3.tumblr.com/post/632437129136521216/dreamteamfanblog-herebeareader-f4c3  
> THIS ONE. THIS ONE HURTS.  
> BAD.  
> OW.


End file.
